marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skrull Mutants
(K-Class Deviants), | Aliases = Mutants, Skrullian Mutants, Mutant Skrulls, K-Class, "K-Class monstrosities", "Skrull-Deviants" (opposed to "Pure-Skrulls"), "Lower-Caste Deviants", Deviants, K-Class Skrull mutants, K-Class Skrulls | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Cadre K (Earth-616); Universal X-Alliance (Earth-32098) | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | BodyType = Reptilian-Humanoid | AvgHeight = 5'5" (Around the same as humans). | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Pointed ears, corrugated chins, green skin. Most males are bald and have no facial hair. Females have full head of hair. Skrulls are physically malleable, able to alter their shape, size, and/or colour at will. The Mutant Skrulls were shown to have some physical mutations among them and to have a more unique appearance than their unmutated brethren. | AvgLifespan = 200 earth years | Origin = Mutant Skrulls ("K-class Deviant Skrulls") | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis; Tom Raney | First = X-Men Vol 2 #95 | HistoryText = Origin The Mutant Skrulls, also named by the Skrulls authorities "K-Class Deviant Skrulls" and Deviants by the common population, are a kind of mutated Skrulls, tracked and killed by the Purifiers. On Carplax IV, skrull Lord Merrek's fecundity-supplement programs apparently resulted in a higher percentage of mutant births. Cadre K They were eventually gathered into Cadre K by Charles Xavier, as an equivalent of his X-Men to fought the Skrull Empire to rescue their kind from being culled at birth, agitated for mutant rights. Roster includes Fiz, Nuro, R'tee, Spunje, Z'Cann, Goroth all with various powers. A number came into contact with Apocalypse and were forced into serving him during his plot to gain the power of the Twelve. Founded and initially Professor X of the X-Men who went into space to train them, giving them the name Cadre K. Cadre K battled Dakr't, Trl'k and the Purifiers on Carplax IV. Cadre K and Xavier returned to Earth during the Ruul's attempt to overtake the planet by turning it into an intergalactic prison. A wounded Z'Cann attempted to pass on vital information to Rogue. Their physical contact affected Rogue's powers for some time. The information was received and the X-Men were reunited with Bishop. Z'Cann was fatally wounded, was took care of her by the X-Man Forge but recovered at the end and finally recovered from her wounds. Secret Invasion In a file compiled by Chancellor Kal'du for Veranke, the Cadre K was still rejected by the Skrull Empire. According to their information at the time, (which included the massive de-powering of earth's mutants), they seemed to be still powered, and unaffected by the "No More Mutants" spell. At some point, they entered in conflict with Chitauri. Charles Xavier's death Some time after the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict, the Skrull K'thron came to Earth, kidnapped Cyclops and Captain America and revealed to them that Cadre K intended to take revenge on meta-humanity for the Skrull defeat during the Secret Invasion. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Variable. It was speculated by K'thron that the mutated physiology of the mutant Skrulls might render some Skrull detectors ineffective. Like the common Skrulls, the mutants are able to shape-shift. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Jaq * Cadre K ** Z'Cann - Leader ** Nuro ** R'tee ** Goroth ** Spunje ** Fiz | Notes = * The K-Class Deviants aren't the result of the Prime Skrulls' latent potential (like the human mutants for Homo sapiens), but an offshoot of the Deviant Skrulls (the species more commonly known simply as "Skrulls"). ** Ironically, the Skrulls called them "Deviants". * Other Skrulls mutants include: ** S'Byll, deemed as such after she mutated from exposure to the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic. ** The Prime Skrull, from the eponymous Skrull branch, his latent mutant abilities were activated by the inoculation of a Adrenaline Compound from Deviant and Prime Skrulls. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull Mutants (K-Class Deviants) Category:Alien Mutants Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Skrull Empire Races